Geheimnis (Secreto)
by Monogatsumi
Summary: Cuando el W. D. Gaster se encontró por causas desconocidas a una humana, decidió no revelarlo a nadie. Una vez se ganara la confianza de la chica, sacaría todos los secretos de los humanos para poder así destruirlos, sin embargo no esperó que la chica, llamada Frisk, fuera tan hermosa...


**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

.

Un hombre de cabellos plata y ojos negros como la completa oscuridad entraba a la habitación a oscuras. No deseaba despertarla.

Caminaba a pasos lentos y sistemáticos, sabía dónde estaba cada cosa tirada en el suelo, es alguien muy interesante.

Eso le gustaba.

Pronto se encontró en la cama de dosel y sábanas azules con rosa. Tal como esperaba. Aún dormía.

No sabía que fue exactamente lo que hizo que se interesara tanto en ella, o el porqué de su obsesión. Sólo sabía una cosa:

No la iba a dejar nunca.

Desde que apareció sin ninguna explicación en el Núcleo, trató de estudiar su comportamiento. Sus movimientos gráciles al caminar, sus pocas capacidades al hablar y el sonrojo que siempre se posaba en sus mejillas cuando él le hacía preguntas prácticamente lo hicieron derrumbar.

Lo más interesante que encontró hasta el momento fue que no era alguna clase de monstruo, sino una humana. Una dulce y pequeña humana.

No como ese chico repugnante y grosero, Chara.

.

.

Era muy tarde, casi la madrugada. Pero no le importó estar allí, espiando su sagrado sueño.

Hace muchos años, luego de experimentar con la humana; llegó a cierto punto:

Los humanos no tienen nada de extraño o mejor que un monstruo, en cambio, ellos tenían mejores habilidades que los seres de arriba. Así que, en lugar de considerarla una amenaza, la tomó como una pequeña mascota.

Alguien con quién podía tratar de olvidarse de los horrorosos experimentos que el Rey Asgore le obligaba a hacer, de tranquilizar un poco el alma de los traumas severos del laboratorio y de la rota familiaridad que llevaba con sus hijos. Por lo menos en un momento.

La chica de no más de veinte primaveras, arrugó un poco el ceño y se colocó boca abajo, para seguir durmiendo.

.

.

Luego de encontrar a la humana en su propio laboratorio secreto, abstuvo su existencia del conocimiento público, hasta del Rey Asgore y de sus hijos.

¿Porqué?

Sencillo, por nunca ha tenido algo sólo para él. Todo lo que hacía tenía un dueño predilecto, algunas veces era para Asgore; otras veces para el Reino en general y otras para sus adorables descendencias, que no eran hijos de verdad, pero el ADN de ellos tenía una base biótica, su sangre.

Así que eran sus hijos después de todo.

.

.

Su mano acomodó levemente el cabello de la de la chica, haciendo que la misma volviera a su estado original, boca arriba con los brazos arriba de su cabeza.

Los ojos de W. D. Gaster brillaron de dos colores distintos al ver a su adorable secreto retorcerse por el calor de la habitación. Azul y naranja, justo como cada pupila única de sus hijos, Sans y Papyrus.

El nombre de ella era Frisk.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando la encontró, o al menos eso le dijo. Cabello café y ojos chocolate, piel nívea y una agradable personalidad. Casi no hablaba, y eso le pareció mejor ya que no le gustaba tanto parloteo.

.

.

Una vez, Frisk le pidió permiso para salir. Él no supo que responderle en ese mismo momento, así que la dejó por tres horas, mientras trabaja en un experimento muy peligroso, las amalgamas.

Entendía que tener un año completo sólo en las esquinas de ese viejo laboratorio estaban aburriéndola así que tuvo que armar un plan, para que ella se sintiera feliz de salir afuera y al mismo tiempo que nadie se enterara de su existencia.

Al final logró que su castaña saliera, por unos minutos afuera, en Hotland. Ella se sintió tan feliz de que Gaster hubiera cumplido su deseo que ella cumplió el de él:

Fue ese día en el Frisk se entregó sin reservas a W. D. Gaster.

.

.

El Dr. levantó con mucha facilidad el cobertor que abrigaba a la chica, y para su sorpresa, Frisk se encontraba sólo en bragas. Los ojos de Gaster brillaron aún más y empezó a retirarse la ropa.

No le molestaría dormir con ella lo que quedaba de noche.

.

.

-¡Ahhhh!... ¡Ahhhh! –los gemidos de Frisk levantaron finalmente el frio silencio de la habitación; mientras ella se sacudía de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Gaster

-¡Mmm! –los ligeros susurros cargados de placer del Doctor hacían que la chica se inclinara hacia adelante y le besara con fervor.

El peliplata movía sus caderas de arriba abajo con mucha fuerza, metiendo su miembro hasta el más profundo de Frisk. Las caladas de placer y erotismo hacían que la castaña fuera más y más alto.

-Va-vamos, Frisk. Vente para mi… -susurró el hombre con aire carnal.

En cambio, Frisk tomó la mano derecha del peliplata para posarla sobre su clítoris y así se viniera más rápido, mientras ella tomaba la izquierda y chupaba los dedos de él, metiéndolos hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Gaster sintió que su pequeña amante estaba aprendiendo mucho.

En menos de un instante el peliplata retiró sus manos de la ojimiel, para colocarla a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Sacó su pene, lleno de los fluidos cristalinos de la chica, sólo para meterlo aún más adentro de lo que Frisk había sentido alguna vez en su vida.

-¡Se-Señor Gaster! Ahhhhh! –gritó la chica, a punto de llorar del placer mientras se venía con fuerza, apretando como un torniquete el miembro del hombre.

-¡Frisk! –aulló, mientras que al mismo tiempo chorros y chorros de su semilla salían de él y llenaban a la chica por dentro, impregnando la culminación de su ser en ella.

Corrientes eléctricas pasaban sin parar por sobre los cuerpos de los amantes, cansados y sudorosos por la erótica práctica.

-Kitty, antes que te duermas; -dijo el peliplata, algunas veces mientras estaba con ella, teniendo sexo o no, le llamaba así por cariño.

-… -Frisk le miró, muy agotada y a punto de caer inconsciente. Aun así trató de buscar fuerza de donde no tenía para prestarle los últimos resquicios de su atención.

-Te amo –eso fue lo único que le escuchó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Frisk despertó.

Pensó que estaría sola, como siempre amanece después de tener relaciones íntimas con el Señor Gaster. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Un musculoso cuerpo estaba a sus espaldas, dándole una vista espectacular de su espalda y su trasero. Este último hizo que la castaña se mordiera los labios.

-Ah, Señor… -después de tres años de simplemente aparecer en el laboratorio del Señor Gaster, aún no podía llamarle por su nombre.

El peliplata estaba despertándose ligeramente cuando escuchó la dulce voz de la chica. –¿Hmm? –preguntó mientras volteaba su cuerpo hacia la chica.

Ésta se sonrojó intensamente al verlo y recordar lo que hicieron hace apenas unas horas. Gaster la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Maldición, esa chica era su perdición.

-Y-Yo… -no terminó de decir lo que pensaba debido a un movimiento rápido de peliplata para tomar su boca con apego y pasión, paseando su lengua en los alrededores de la boca de Frisk y saboreaba sus dientes.

Cuando acabó, la chica prácticamente estaba muda.

-Yo, lo amo, Señor… -los ojos, de nuevo sin pupilas interrumpieron a la chica –digo, Gaster.

El hombre sonrió, para abrazar con los brazos enteramente a la humana.

-Yo también te amo, Frisk. Y nunca voy a dejarte.

-Jamás me alejaré –culminó Frisk mientras ella misma tomaba la incitativa de sentarse cobre él y besarle.

Esperaba que Asgore no le llamara hoy, y aunque lo hiciera; tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

.

.

.

.HISTORIA TERMINADA.

.

Ains, gracias por leer.

Primera vez que hago lemmon en Undertale, no sean tan severos jeje. (Además que adoro esta pareja).

Les saluda, S-CPHR.


End file.
